


Jinyoung's Comfy Vlive

by Ax0reading



Series: JJP Voice Vlives [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Soft Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, snapshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ax0reading/pseuds/Ax0reading
Summary: What Jinyoung was up to while he was chatting with his Ahgases in his voice Vlive
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: JJP Voice Vlives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718488
Comments: 14
Kudos: 126





	Jinyoung's Comfy Vlive

**Author's Note:**

> I am still learning Korean but you better believe I leaped at the words I could understand of what Jinyoung said regarding Jaebeom in this live. I am #whipped
> 
> A snapshot I imagined based on the 4/23 voice vlive Jinyoung did, the literal two comments he made about JB, and because I am hopelessly whipped for JJP

Jinyoung was on the schedule to do his vlive today. He was exhausted from the nonstop activities and promotions that had come with Got7's latest album release in addition to filming and rehearsing. But he couldn't let down his fans, they were as excited as the members on this comeback and this was a special treat.

A perk of this live was that he did not need to show his face. It was voice only, so he could look or do whatever he wanted as long as his voice stayed normal. Sure, it was 11am and he had a full day of schedules – so he couldn't be unshaven in his sweatpants sprawled out at home— but this was the next best thing. "This" being sprawled heavily atop the napping great leader Im Jaebeom-nim on the sofa in their dressing room, head tucked into the crook of Jaebeom's neck, legs intertwined, free hand playing with the ends of Jaebeom's hair and enjoying the way he moved along with the lazy rise and fall of Jaebeom's chest as he breathed.

Jinyoung liked this cozy feeling, even though they were in the dressing room, everyone knew to let the resident JYPE soulmates alone. He felt the warmth of Jaebeom's arms wrapped around him relax him fully and echo in the easy, comfortable cadence of his voice as he laughed, joked and spoke to his ahgases.

"Jinyoung, what's your favorite song?" Jinyoung nuzzled Jaebeom's neck softly, earning a soft snuffle in response. "Hmmm, it's JB-shi's Crazy, I really like his style, his way of music – and this song shows it well."

"Who is the cutest in Got7? It's me. Ahh.. I'll do better."

This time Jinyoung bounced slightly from the silent chuckles underneath him. He looked up, blushing as he realized he was caught to find soft, sleep hazy eyes staring back at him twinkling with laughter and affection. Jaebeom shifted slightly to press a kiss against Jinyoung's forehead and then settled back, closing his eyes again with a smile on his face, now running one hand soothingly up and down Jinyoung's back. Jinyoung settled back onto Jaebeom's chest and continued his live with a beaming smile on his face.


End file.
